


I Want to Play the Piano

by KillerCinnamAldehyde



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Pianist, Classical Music, M/M, Music, Musical Instruments, Piano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4668311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerCinnamAldehyde/pseuds/KillerCinnamAldehyde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the world’s greatest discoveries is the sound of music. It is an art form whose medium is sound and silence combined in such a way as to produce beauty of form, harmony, and expression of emotion. Music does not only express ones emotion but capture ones heart as well. This here is a story of capturing ones heart with the sound of music.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want to Play the Piano

A loud applause was heard in the large auditorium as a young raven haired boy bowed, with a flute in hand, and slowly walked off stage. Relief was seen on his face and at the same time proud that his performance was over and a success. In the front row, a little boy trying to sit properly on his seat, he was feeling uncomfortable and was ready to run out the exit.

As an nine-year old, Arthur wanted to play with his stuffed animals, colour his books, talk to his fairy friends and have lots of fun, but being forced to wear an itchy format suit and then be seated on one uncomfortable seat for hours, maintaining a good posture while listening to an orchestral concert is not his idea of fun at all. He did it anyway, not that he had a choice and he also didn’t want to disappoint his mother who was looking forward to that concert. He slowly moved sideways to look at the back, careful not to be caught by his mother. A lot of people were applauding.

  ** _Why would so many people like listening to loud head cracking instrument soun—_**

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of announcement echoing around the auditorium.

"Performer number 18: Alfred F. Jones, piano, Pachelbel's Canon in D."

He saw yet another young performer in a suit that reminded him of those outfits princes often wear in some of his well-loved story books. The boy had hair as gold as honey and was neatly groomed out of his face except for a lock of hair sticking out from the top of the head. He walked towards the center, bowing calmly and applause was once again heard.

Arthur knew he wouldn’t be able to stand another of those performances. He tugged the sleeve of his mother’s dress and whispered. “Mum, can we please leave now? I’m tired.”

The woman gave Arthur a smile. “This will be the last one love, let’s listen to this and then we will head home, okay?” The little boy nodded and sat back down onto his seat.

Knowing that he had nothing else to do, he looked up at the boy on stage. The boy looked different compared to the others who had come up to face the crowed. Instead of looking shy and nervous, he was smiling, beaming like the sun. His blue eyes which resembled the blue sky looked so happy and confident.

**_He’s not nervous?_ **

Arthur wondered why the boy could stay so calm when the other girls and boys who came up the stage had terrified-watery eyes and shivering limbs trying to keep themselves together.  
The boy on stage started to walk towards the grand piano and the audience came to a silence. He positioned his fingers on the ivory piano keys. After familiarizing them, he began.

 

A soft and gentle note echoed through the whole auditorium and the slow soothing music produced by the piano that followed brought the audience into a state of pure bliss. Arthur felt peaceful as the beautiful song filled with so much emotion came into his young head. Its soft whispers and gentle melody was like carrying her up into the clouds, those clouds you see on a beautiful sunny day.

The music gave off the feeling of peace, safety, security and happiness

Glancing at the boy’s face, he was surprised to see him with a soft expression, with closed eyes as if feeling the music he himself was making. Arthur relaxed herself, closing his eyes and feeling his heart beat in resonance to the music. The music flowed into his ears and straight to his heart. It felt like love for the first time.

Silence came again and then a loud applause followed. Arthur was dragged out of his happy thoughts just in time to see the boy walk off stage. A feeling of slight disappointment came to him; sadness, possibly sorrow that the beautiful music was over.

“Arthur?” He looked up and saw his mother standing and giving him a gentle smile. “Come now, we can go home.” Arthur nodded and jumped off his seat, carefully following his mother through the crowd of music lovers. Arthur clung onto her mother’s hand afraid of getting separated.

Just as they were almost out of the auditorium, his mother stopped. “Arthur honey, why don’t you get yourself a drink while I check the schedule for the next concert, we’ll meet up here when I’m done alright?” Arthur nodded and accepted the coins his mother gave him to buy some drinks.  
  
His mother left him looking for the nearest vending machine. He looked around and saw one in the far corner of one of the auditorium’s halls.  Seeing that it wasn’t occupied, he quickened his pace walking faster almost breaking into a run only to immediately bump into someone.

He bumped into a boy probably the same age as he was and all of the boy’s things—papers, music sheets and even his cup of coffee—fell onto the floor. He quickly dropped to his knees, grabbed everything in attempt to help the poor boy.

The other person who Arthur bumped into was also scurrying to pick up his things.

“Oh God I’m very sorry I wasn’t looking at where I was going and..” When Arthur looked up he felt himself caught and held by a pair of very blue eyes (possibly the bluest eyes he'd ever seen), which was something straight out of a fictional character.

**_I think I've seen those eyes before._ **

The boy indeed looked the same age as he was, he had blonde hair which was well groomed and he was wearing a familiar suite. He looked familiar but Arthur could not remember where he had seen this boy.

His eyes widened in realization. He was staring. Staring at the stranger who was probably a musician because of all those music sheets. He quickly glanced away, avoiding the guy's gaze.

Arthur noticed a small stain on the boy’s sleeve.

“ Oh you got stain on your suite! It’s my fault, I’m very sorry.”  He pulled a folded white handkerchief from his pocket and held it out. “Here use this to wipe it out.”

The young man shifted his gaze to meet Arthur's and smiled, holding it for a moment. "Ah, it’s no problem. This suite it going to the laundry anyway."

Arthur’s apologies did not end there as he apologized for the spilled drink and offered to get the stranger a new cup from the vending machine.  

They ended up sitting on the floor near the wall just beside the vending machine.

“Aren’t you a little too young for coffee?” Arthur asked while taking a sip from his cup of tea.

The boy chuckled “ I get that a lot, but I’m already 9 years old, almost 10 even coffee’s fine and I don’t really drink it always only when necessary.”

“I see, so you’re a musician?” Arthur asked again, he wasn’t really a social type of person but this time he wanted to talk to this stranger because he looked awfully familiar.

The boy nodded taking a sip from his hot cup “ I play the piano, but only if it’s to help people.”

Arthur raised an eyebrow. “Help people?”

“Ah yep! I like helping people I’m the hero after all, this concert was done for charity and I was invited to perform. And with this I’m in a way helping people like a hero!” The boy answered happily bragging about his greatest achievement. “How about you? Are you a musician? I didn’t see you back stage”

Arthur shook his head. “ No, I just came here with my mum, she’s the one who likes orchestral concerts.”

“Arthur!” As if on cue his mother called for him. It was time to head home.  
  
“and that’s my mum. I have to go now, it was nice talking to you.”

“Same here dude! By the way I’m Alfred” He held out his hand.

“Arthur.”

“Well I hope to see you again Arthur! And thanks for the coffee!” Alfred waved at him and Arthur waved back before running towards his mother.

**_Perform? So he performed today? I don’t remember him performing Alfred huh?…wait.._ **

And it struck him, that boy was the same boy who performed last on stage, Alfred F, Jones, on the piano , the music that captured Arthur’s heart within minutes.

When Arthur looked back into where Alfred was, he was gone nowhere to be seen. He never got to thank and congratulate him on the beautiful music he had made.

                                                             ---

“So which one did you like most dear?” his mother asked as they walked out into the hall.

“ummm…” Arthur thought for a moment and looked up at his mother with a smile; a sight blush was visible, as if falling in love for the first time. “The last one.”

His mother returned the smile as they walked out of the building. “I like that one too.”

**_Alfred played music to help people and he ends up making them happy. I wish I could do that too. To capture people’s hearts with music, a unique kind of hero he is._ **

Arthur suddenly stopped and looked back at the building where they were from.

“Mum?”

“Yes dear?”

He turned around and beamed at his mother, showing his pearly whites. “I want to play the piano..”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, this is my first fan fiction and I'm really not at writing I guess..  
> I think the characters were out of character and I think I made a lot of grammatical and punctuation mistakes, please feel free to tell me about them it would be greatly appreciated hehehe  
> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
